


Ванна для Живоглота

by WTF_RonHermione_2018



Series: G-PG13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama Elements, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_RonHermione_2018/pseuds/WTF_RonHermione_2018
Summary: В жизни Гермионы Грейнджер может быть только один рыжий представитель мужского пола!





	Ванна для Живоглота

**Author's Note:**

> Использован личный опыт автора. Автор вдохновлялся заявкой с инсайда "Рон и Гермиона моют Живоглота, пожалуйста". В фике можно усмотреть жестокое обращение с животными.

Рон неохотно вынырнул из камина. Ему как раз почти удалось убедить Гарри, что Хелстром как вратарь и в подметки не годится О`Хара, но когда Гермиона говорит таким голосом, лучше поторопиться. С Гарри они потом доспорят.

— Да?

Запах чувствовался прямо от двери. Нет, еще за дверью — но за дверью можно было представить себе, что тебе показалось, а в гостиной это уже не удавалось. Гермиона, готовая к выходу и с сумочкой в руках, облегченно выдохнула, увидев его.

— Рон, как хорошо, что ты дома. Тут… Живоглот вернулся, и…

Живоглот действительно вернулся. Этот наглый рыжий… полукниззл с невозмутимым видом сидел у ног Гермионы и — Рон принюхался — благоухал на всю гостиную. Где, ну где этот Гермионин любимец умудрился так вымазаться? Где он вообще нашел столько… гм… пахучего вещества? Повнимательнее приглядевшись к выражению рыжей лохматой морды, Рон готов был прозакладывать плакат с автографом Доркинса — Живоглот сделал это специально! Подранные носки, утащенный и припрятанный ботинок, рыжая шерсть на брюках, постоянные попытки завладеть любимым креслом, настойчивый ор под дверью туалета, стоило Рону там уединиться… Живоглот пытался выжить того, кто посмел занять его место в постели Гермионы, однозначно! Гермиона в это, естественно, не верила.

— Мне надо срочно-срочно в Министерство, а тут… Он упал куда-то, наверное. И испачкался. Ты не мог бы его помыть и расчесать? Ну пожалуйста, Рон!

— Помыть? — Рон достал палочку. — Да запросто! Агуа…

Взгляд Живоглота мог бы дать фору любому василиску: он не просто превращал в камень, он испепелял этот камень на месте. Если бы не закалка Рона… Но Живоглот не на того напал! Вот только Гермиона любит свое рыжее чудовище.

— Рон! Ну как ты можешь? Это жестокое обращение с полумагическими существами.

На морде Живоглота было написано абсолютное согласие. Жестокое! Очень. Рону должно было стать стыдно, но не стало.

— Ну… ну хорошо. Агуаменти его нельзя, а как мыть тогда?

— Набери ванну, только не очень горячую. В шкафу специальный шампунь с экстрактом валерианы, не перепутай, ладно? Живоглот очень любит купаться, да, мой хороший?

Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы погладить кота - ах, простите, полукниззла, за кота Живоглот мог жестоко отомстить, в этом Рон уже убедился - но отдернула руку, наморщила нос и выпрямилась.

— Рон?

Когда женщина смотрит на тебя с такой надеждой, настоящий мужчина может сказать только одно:

— Не волнуйся, дорогая, все будет хорошо! Мы справимся.

Сорок минут, пару галлонов воды на полу ванной и несколько сотен кровоточащих царапин на всех открытых участках тела спустя Рон уже не был так в этом уверен.  
Вообще с Живоглотом у них как-то сразу не заладилось. С того самого третьего курса, когда этот зверюга без конца покушался на Коросту. Ну да, потом выяснилось, что покушался-то он как раз правильно, но Рон же извинился! Перед Гермионой. Намеки на то, что неплохо было бы извиниться перед самим Живоглотом, он, разумеется, пропустил мимо ушей — так скоро перед садовыми гномами извиняться будем, еще чего! Потом их отношения превратились в некое подобие вооруженного перемирия — Живоглот с истинно кошачьим высокомерием мирился с присутствием Рона Уизли в непосредственной близости от хозяйки, а Рон… Ну, как говорится, любишь меня — люби и мою собаку. То есть кота. То есть полукниззла. А вот теперь Живоглот, кажется, решил, что в окружении Гермионы Грейнджер есть место только для одного рыжего представителя мужского пола, и это не некто по фамилии Уизли.

Мокрый, злой, исцарапанный и смертельно уставший Рон прислонился к стене, глядя на встрепанного Живоглота. И что теперь делать? Не может же он подвести любимую женщину! Но силой справиться с полукниззлом не выходит. Можно, конечно, попробовать старый добрый Петрификус. Или…

Рон опустился на пол, посмотрел в прищуренные рыжие глаза. Гермиона утверждает, что почти со всеми можно договориться — Рон не очень-то в это верил, но отчего бы не рискнуть?

— Слушай, как это… Кис-кис?

Живоглот оскорбленно фыркнул и отвернулся. Не слишком удачное начало, но переговоры никогда не были сильной стороной Рона.

— Прости, я по привычке. Живоглот? — Живоглот повернулся к нему. — Вот, так лучше. Давай я тебя просто помою, и мы разойдемся по своим делам? Что — нет? Черт, я правда разговариваю с ним? Ну ладно. Живоглот, ты пахнешь, понимаешь? Фу. Так не должны пахнуть приличные полукниззлы, ясно? И если я тебя не помою, Гермиона… Она расстроится.

Живоглот склонил голову набок, дернул ухом, как будто прислушиваясь.

— Расстроится. А у нее и так сейчас много всего! Она на работе устает и вообще… А когда она расстраивается, у нее морщинка такая на лбу, вот тут, и глаза — грустные-грустные, и хочется взять ее на руки, прижать к себе и целовать, пока не улыбнется! Ты… ты смеешься, что ли? Ну да, я ее люблю и не хочу, чтобы она расстраивалась! Слушай, Живоглот. Давай так: ты лезешь сейчас в ванну, мы быстро моемся, потом приготовим что-нибудь поесть. Или нет, там мамин пирог еще остался. С курицей! О, любишь с курицей? Вот. И потом будем ждать Гермиону. Вдвоем. Ладно?

Рон почувствовал себя полным идиотом — ну, не в первый раз! — когда Живоглот, после недолгого раздумья, вдруг подошел к ванне, на дне которой еще плескалось немного воды, запрыгнул внутрь и уселся, всем своим видом говоря: ну давай, мой меня, чего сидишь? Рон усмехнулся и потянулся за тем самым шампунем с экстрактом валерианы.

***

Когда Гермиона наконец вернулась из Министерства, ее встретили почти выветрившийся запах валерианы, куриный пирог на столе под согревающими чарами и крепко спящий на диване Рон с Живоглотом подмышкой.


End file.
